kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Setakat/Spring 2016 Event - Personal Report
5th event attempted. Looking at the enemy comps, did KDKW forget that this is a Spring Event and not a Summer Event? Aiming to Clear E1-E5 on hard where possible. Also looking for Teruzuki, U-511 and I-401. Completion Resources E1 - Secure the Frontline Naval Superiority! Map was easier than expected, and nothing really went wrong until the Final Run. Had to retreat Chitose due to an unlucky shot from a Ru at B, and Akizuki at H. Z3 got Taiha'd at the boss, and with just the Ta and Tsu left alive at the end of the day, went into night where my luck continued to run out. Jintsu shot at the Tsu, and the Ta decided to take out Amatsukaze, resulting in a failed final run clear. Second attempt went flawlessly, despite the appearance of Dyson. Chiyoda secured the final kill for a 121 damage strike. 4 uses of FCF. E2 - Land the Engineer Corps! Map looked to be a pain, map was a pain. First farmed Easy for Teruzuki, then switched to hard for the final clear, which took far too long. Not surprising given how light our fleets are, and how heavy the Boss was. Used the trick to drop map HP bar to between 480 and 600 to avoid triggering the final kill composition containing an even nastier Supply Depot Princess, while trying to get the normal form to secure the kill with. Was starting to think I might have to pass on the Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft and switch to medium, but I managed to luck out, and got a S rank victory on the next sortie against SD Hime, clearing the map. E3 - Construct a Forward Air Base! Attempted to farm Easy for an extra U-511 or 2 (and 1 more I-401 - need another Prototype Seiran). The results of 100 runs - 227 S ranks in total on the required nodes? 1 I-401. Without another WG42 (Wurfgerät 42), I'm going to have to drop down to Medium or Easy on E5, since its E2, but nastier. Map wasn't overly difficult, probably could have gone without support expeditions, but they helped in getting to the boss without loosing anyone, or taking too much damage. Although the constant Head on engagements at the boss did get annoying. Also the easiest map by far. Farming Fleet reused E1 and E2 vessels, as some of them required more levels in prep for E4. TP Drain: 92-132 Battle Results: A-A-A-A-A-X-A E4 - Take-off! Land-based Air Force! There was a map here? Apart from a couple of retreats and failed final form kills, relatively tame. This map actually felt balanced for my fleet & difficulty, and is probably one of the better balanced maps of the event. E5 - Aerial Extermination Battle of Rabaul Most sanity draining map of the event, and the most challenging. Originally wanted to clear on hard, but after being smashedaround horribly despite LBAS and double support, dropped down to Easy. And then even, with LBAS and double support it was still smashing my fleet around. Final kill was secured after boss support ran out of sparkles due to never reaching the boss, and node support was on its last lot of sparkles with a heavy fleet. If my fleet hadn't secured the kill, I probably would have quit the event there. E6 - Off the Northern Pacific Abyssal Central Anchorage Clearing E5 gave me just enough sanity to clear this map. Fortunately, the game decided to take some pity on me and gave me Oyashio during the L node debuff and 5 clean boss kills, 4 through airstrikes (1st run saw me take torpedo bombers accidentally, so had to kill her through shelling) E7 - Over the Waves Didn't have enough sanity left to do this since E2 and E5 used up most of it, and barely had enough to do E6. Iowa can and will have to wait. Event End Event was largely unsuccessful. My original goals were to clear E1-E5 Hard, and find Teruzuki, U-511 and possibly another I-401 for another Prototype Seiran. I ended up clearing E1-E4 on Hard, and E5&6 on Easy, and despite 364 S ranks in E3, I didn't find a single U-511, which in an installation heavy event like this hurt. Difficultly was quite inconsistent, and the Dive Bomber nuke was the only reason I attempted and cleared E6. Notable Ships Found Category:Blog posts